Roman Bellic
FIGYELEM: Ez a szócikk spoilert tartalmaz a GTA IV-gyel kapcsolatban! Csak saját felelősségre! Roman Bellic (szerbül: Роман Белић, Roman Belić) egy karakter a Grand Theft Auto-sorozatban, aki feltűnik főkarakterként és barátként a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben, egy kisebb karakterként a The Lost and Damnedben, illetve támogató karakterként a The Ballad of Gay Tonyban. Roman a GTA IV főszereplőjének, Niko Bellicnek az unokatestvére. Roman Jugoszláviában született, de Liberty Citybe költözött 1998-ban, mikor huszonegy éves volt. Később azt állítja, hogy éli az "amerikai álmot" és van neki két nője, négy forró kádja, illetve tizenöt sportautója. Ez arra ösztönzi Nikót, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá Amerikában, ahol Niko felfedezi, hogy neki egy kis taxis cége, egy kicsi, csótánnyal fertőzött lakása van Brokerban, illetve hatalmas szerencsejáték adósságokkal tartozik az albán maffiának, valamint Vladimir Glebovnak. Roman a férje Mallorie Bardas-Bellicnek, unokaöccse Milica Bellicnek, és szintén unokatestvére a néhai Josef Bellicnek. Életrajz Háttér Roman Bellic az egykori Jugoszláviában született (ma Szerbia) Kelet-Európában. Ő és Niko együtt nőttek fel. Niko azt állítja, hogy Roman anyja felnevelte mindkettőjüket. A háború után arra használta az összes pénzét, amit megtakarított, hogy Romant az Amerikai Egyesült Államokba küldje. Szintén az USA-ba akarta küldeni Nikót, de Niko a háborúban maradt harcolni. Miután megérkezett Liberty Citybe, Roman végül összeszedett egy kevés pénzt, és vett két taxit, egy taxiraktárat, és végül egy lakást. Miközben Niko Katevel beszélget, Niko elmeséli neki, hogy Roman anyját megerőszakolták, majd megölték, bár Niko azt mondta Romannak, hogy meghalt egy házi tűzben. Továbbá arra is fény derül Niko és Roman párbeszédeiből, hogy Niko és Roman apja alkoholisták voltak, és verték a feleségüket. A GTA IV eseményei Niko érkezése Amikor Niko megérkezik Liberty Citybe, hamarosan rájön, hogy Roman szerencsejáték-függősége és kísérletei miatt a városban különféle alakoknak tartozik, köztük az Orosz maffiának és az Albán Maffiának. Roman alkalmazza a barátnőjét Malloriet a taxiraktárnál, ő naiv és viszonya van Vlad Glebovval. Niko megöli Dardan Petrelát, Kalem Vulaját, illetve Bledar Morinát, a három albánt, akik megpróbálták begyűjteni a pénzüket. Bonyodalom az oroszokkal Amikor Roman tudomást szerez Mallorie és Vlad viszonyáról, ideges lesz, majd Niko szembeszáll Vladdal, akit végül egy autós üldözés után megöl. Vlad halála miatt Roman paranoiássá válik, mert fél, hogy Vlad főnöke Mikhail Faustin megtorolja. Félelme igaznak bizonyultak. Őt és Nikót nem sokkal később elrabolják Faustin utasítására. Faustin hasba lövi Romant, mivel sikítozott, de Roman életben marad. Ez ahhoz vezet, hogy Nikónak el kell végeznie néhány munkát Mikhailnak, mint például megöli a The Lost MC egyik tagját, Jason Michaels-t. Későbbi események Miután Niko meggyilkolja Faustint Dimitri Rascalov utasítására, Dimitri elárulja Nikót és átadja őt Ray Bulgarinnak, miközben Niko elmenekül a támadás elől, Dimitri és Bulgarin pedig felgyújtja Roman lakását és taxigyárát. Az eset után Roman beköltözik Mallorie unokatestvérének régi otthonába Bohanban, ahol szintén nyit egy taxiraktárat azzal a biztosítási pénzzel, amit a leéget raktáráért kapott. Pár nap elteltével Romannak tartozásai lesznek az oroszok felé, mivel vesztett pókerban. Ezért az oroszok felbérlik Johnny Klebitzet, hogy Malc segítségével rabolják el őt. Miután elkapták, Johnny és Malc elviszik Romant egy Bohan-i raktárba Bohan Industrial-ba. Ez idő alatt az oroszok remélik, hogy megtudják ölni Roman unokatestvérét, Nikót, amikor megpróbálja megmenteni Romant. Niko hamarosan megmenti őt és végez az oroszokkal. Miután unokatestvére megmentette őt, Roman folytatja a szerencsejátékot. Meglepő módon szerencséje is lesz, ugyanis sok pénzt nyer, lecseréli a taxijait Esperantoról Cavalcadere, illetve egy házat vásárol Algonquinban, továbbá elmondja Nikónak, hogy végre elkezdhetik élni az amerikai álmot. GTA IV végződések A GTA IV sztori végén Nikónak döntenie, hogy a bosszút választja és megöli Dimitrit az árulásért, vagy megint dolgozni fog vele egy heroinalkuban, mivel Jimmy Pegorino tönkre fog menni. Roman arra ösztönzi Nikót, hogy felejtse el a bosszút és dolgozzon együtt Dimitrivel a nagy fizetség miatt, amit megkaphatna a munkáért. Azt mondja Nikónak, hogy ebből a pénzből eltudna menni Mallorievel egy nagyszerű nászútra, illetve azt is elregéli neki, hogy ő és Niko utazhatnak egy sugárhajtású motorcsónakkal Vice Citybe. Alku= Ha Niko úgy dönt, hogy az alkut választja, akkor a küldetés alatt Dimitri megint elárulja őt és kényszeríti Nikót, hogy lopja el a pénzt. Dimitri egy bérgyilkost küld Roman és Mallorie esküvőjére, hogy végezzen Nikóval. Niko harcol a merénylővel és megöli, de a küzdelemben Romant véletlenül lelövik és életét veszti. Miután Niko, Little Jacob segítségével megöli Dimitrit, Mallorie felhívja Nikót és felfedi, hogy terhes Roman fiával. Továbbá Mallorie azt is elmondja Nikónak, hogy a gyereke apa nélkül fog felnőni, viszont Niko azt mondja a nőnek, hogy a fiának soha sem kell majd nélkülöznie semmiben. |-| Bosszú= Ha Niko úgy dönt, hogy a bosszút választja, akkor Pegorino dühös lesz az üzlet miatt, amit Niko tönkretesz. Amikor Roman és Mallorie egybekel Pegorino egy kocsiból rálő Nikóra, hogy megpróbálja megölni őt, de véletlenül Kate McReary-t, Niko szerelmét lövi le. Miután Niko levadászta Pegorinót, Roman elmondja neki, hogy Mallorie terhes, és ha lány lesz, akkor Kateről fogják elnevezni. Niko még mindig gyászban van Kate halála miatt, de megkönnyebbül, hogy mostantól ő, Roman és barátaik, a csőcseléktől való félelem és megtorlás nélkül élhetnek nyugodtan. Személyiség Erős szerencsejáték szenvedélye és túlzott félénksége talán az összes rossz tulajdonsága. Nem érdekli a bűnözés vagy egyéb dolgok, csupán az "Amerikai Álmot" próbálja élni. Nikót egyfolytában próbálja lebeszélni arról, hogy embereket öljön, vagy "rosszul" viselkedjen. Akármilyen kevés dolga is van, megosztja unokaöccsével, ez már a játék elején kiderül. Megpróbál mindenkivel jó kapcsolatot ápolni, ami sikerül is neki, ha épp nem tartozik az illetőnek. Annak ellenére, hogy a pénz a szerelme és problémái vannak, Roman sokat törődik a barátaival és a családjával, illetve néha idegesítette Nikót a szervezett bűnözéssel kapcsolatban. Roman megérti, hogy Niko képtelen rendszeres munka után nézni, és nem aggasztja őt a bűnözőként való létéről, de helyette azt mondja neki, hogy legyen óvatos azokkal a bűnügyekkel, amit Niko elkövet, (fegyveres rablások, autólopások, gyilkosságok, drogok kézbesítése). Baráti tevékenység A baráti tevékenység alatt Roman kedvenc helyei a következők: *Roman szeret bármelyik Burger Shot étteremben enni, mely 7%-al megnöveli a barátsági szintet. *Ivás bármilyen bárnál (ehhez be kell fejezni az Uncle Vlad küldetést, különben Roman aggódni fog, hogy Vlad ott tartózkodik) 5% növekedést jelent. *A két sztriptízbár közül bármelyikhez tudsz menni Romannal, ami 8%-al fogja növelni a hasonlóságot. *Lehet dartsozni is Romannal, ez 4%-al fogja növelni a hasonlóságot. Ha a játékosnak magas a kapcsolati értéke Romannal, akkor Roman bármikor tud a játékosnak hívni egy taxit és a jármű bárhova elviszi őt, ráadásul ingyen. Ruházatok Romannak 3 féle ruhája van: *Egy fekete-fehér dzseki, olívaszínű nadrággal és tekecipőkkel. *Egy fekete ing rajta négyzetekkel és körökkel. *Egy fekete öltöny egy bordeaux untucked inggel. (csak az esküvő napján látható, és néhány alkalommal a TBoGT-ban.) LCPD Bűnügyi Nyilvántartás |} Küldetések, melyekben megjelenik GTA IV *The Cousins Bellic (főnök) *It's Your Call (főnök) *Three's a Crowd (főnök) *First Date (hang) *Bleed Out (főnök) *Easy Fare (főnök) *Jamaican Heat (főnök) *Uncle Vlad (főnök) *Crime & Punishment (főnök) *Logging On (főnök) *Shadow (hang) *Rigged to Blow (hang) *Roman's Sorrow (főnök) *Out of the Closet *Hostile Negotiation *Dust Off (hang/csak ha előtte elvégeztük a Hostile Negotiation küldetést) *Weekend at Florian's *That Special Someone *One Last Thing (hang) Üzlet végződés *If the Price is Right (küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (főnök/megölik) Bosszú végződés *A Dish Served Cold (küldetés-utáni telefonhívás) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (főnök) *Out of Commission Küldetés-utáni telefonhívások A GTA IV bizonyos befejezett küldetései után Niko fel tudja hívni Romant, hogy tartsa az unokatestvérével a kapcsolatot, ráadásul többet tudunk felfedezni Niko karakteréről is. *It's Your Call *Concrete Jungle *Shadow *No. 1 *Have a Heart *The Holland Play (csak akkor, ha előtte elvégeztük a Hostile Negotiation-t) *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Weekend at Florian's (Roman felhívja Nikót, hogy az eljegyzéséről beszélgessen. Ez másik küldetés utáni telefonhívásoktól különbözik és másoktól eltérően nem Niko kezdeményezi a hívást) *I'll Take Her *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend *Truck Hustle *Pegorino's Pride *Entourage *Pest Control The Lost and Damned *Roman's Holiday *Credits (TLAD) The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Boulevard Baby *Ladies Half Price Galéria Roman_Bellic_render-1-.png RomanBellic-Artwork-1-.jpg|Művészeti alkotás Roman Belicről. 5324-gta-iv-roman-bellic-1-.jpg|Roman (kikapcsolódás) 179px-Roman 1.jpg|Roman a Hostile Negotiation küldetésben. RomansTaxi-GTA4-front-1-.jpg|Roman taxija Roman_crime-1-.jpg|Roman a Crime and Punishment misszióban. 223px-GTAIV_2010-10-25_02-19-39-51.jpg|Romant hasba lőtték a Crime and Punishment misszió közben. Roman's_Holiday_(trailer)-1-.png|Roman a The Lost and Damnedben, mikor Johnny Klebitz és Malc elrabolja. Ahmalnrom1.png|Roman és Mallorie egy képen. Masionetteidcard-1-.png|Roman Masionette 9 kártyája 223px-Roman.jpg|Roman Bellic RomanMalloriewedding.jpg|Roman összeházasodik Mallorivel. CXGbkYV.jpg|Roman rendszám a GTA V-ben. Karakter előzetes thumb|center|501 px Apróságok *Roman mind a három főszereplővel találkozott a GTA IV Érában. *Roman megjelenik a HD korszak összes játékában valamilyen módon. Ő a GTA IV főszereplőjének, Nikónak az unokatestvére, a TLAD-ban Johnny Klebitz elrabolja őt, a TBoGT-ban találkozik Luis Fernando Lopezzel a Maisonette 9 klub bejáratánál, a GTA: Chinatown Warsban lehet látni a taxiraktárát, melyet átépítették, illetve a GTA V-ben a játékos láthatja Roman Lifeinvader profilját Jimmy laptopjáról, valamint hallani lehet a taxis társaságról Tavell Clinton LifeInvader oldalán. *Roman rendszeresen megy a Maisonette 9 klubba Brucie Kibbutzval, ami látható a The Ballad of Gay Tonyban. *Roman Nikóval ellentétben nem beszél szerb akcentussal. Ennek az az oka, hogy Roman már tíz éve él Amerikában és beszéli az angolt. *Ha elég magas a kapcsolatod Romannal, akkor tudsz hívni tőle taxit, ami ingyen elfuvaroz bárhová. *Ha a játékos úgy fejezi be a játékot, hogy az Alkut választja, akkor Roman telefonszáma addig marad a telefonkönyvben, amíg Kate fel nem hívja Nikót. *Roman Email címe: roman@eyefind.info *Roman kedvenc rádióállomása a The Vibe 98.8. *GTA IV-ben Roman azon négy karakter egyike, akinek RB monogramja. (a másik három pedig Real Badman, Ray Boccino és Ray Bulgarin.) Navigáció en:Roman Bellic de:Roman Bellic es:Roman Bellic fi:Roman Bellic fr:Roman Bellic nl:Roman Bellic no:Roman Bellic pl:Roman Bellic pt:Roman Bellic ro:Roman Bellic sv:Roman Bellic ru:Роман Беллик Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony karakterek Kategória:GTA V karakterek Kategória:Opcionális karakterek Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Barátok Kategória:Főnökök Kategória:Küldetésadók